Brackets often can be used to hold, fix, and/or orient an object, such as a mechanical and/or an electronic device in a certain position or place. For instance, photoelectric sensors and other types of sensors are often employed in an industrial automation system, such as a conveyor system used on an assembly line, to perform various types of sensing functions, such as detecting the presence of objects moving down an assembly line and to determine whether a given object has entered or exited a particular region of the assembly line. It can be desirable to position a sensor in a particular way with respect to the portion (e.g., industrial device, process, or asset, or portion thereof) of the industrial automation system the sensor is to perform its sensing functions, so that the sensor can obtain desirable (e.g., optimal, suitable, acceptable) sensor information and provide such desirable sensor information relating to the operation of that portion of the industrial automation system. A bracket typically can be used to hold the sensor in a desired position with respect to the portion of the industrial automation system to facilitate enabling the sensor to obtain and provide the desired sensor information.
The above-provided information is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to brackets, and is not intended to be exhaustive.